A Short DaKari
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: This is a short dakari that I was asked to write. Please R&R!


Chibi-Kari: This is a Dakari dedicated to 'Daygeko7'. I have no idea what is going to happen because I don't have any kind of plan what so ever!  
Izzy: Chibi-Kari does not own Digimon or she would wing it.  
Chibi-Kari: How do you know that?  
Izzy: I don't I just had to think of a reason.  
Chibi-Kari: Why?  
Izzy: Because I always have one.  
Chibi-Kari: Why?  
Izzy: On to the fic…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A DaKari  
Davis walked slowly in to the school. He was late as usual and was not looking forward to class. But, this time he had a reason. He went to visit his grandparents over the weekend just because it was his birthday. He was now 13 years old. When he went, his grandma attacked him with scissors. Not in a bad kind of killing way but, in a worse way. His grandma had cut his hair. His one prized possession. The only thing that made girls like him. He thought that now for sure T.K. would win Kari's heart. He walked sluggishly into the attendance office. The woman behind the desk, at the sound of the door opening, took out a pass to go to class.  
"Here you go Da-," she looked up, "Oh my goodness!!! What happened to your hair?"  
"How bad is it?" He asked.  
"I love it! The way your hair is spiked looks like you're an American."  
"Uhg!! This is what I get for going to my grandmother's house after her trip to America."  
"Here, go to class. I know everyone will just love it. What happened to your goggles?"  
"Oh. I must have left them at home. Bye." He said with shock. He couldn't believe that he left the goggles at home.  
Davis walked uneasily to the door and opened it. He walked up to the teacher and gave him the pass. When the teacher turned around he was in total shock along with the rest of the class when they looked up. Kari had not seen for she was in the bathroom.  
T.K. was the first to talk, "Wow, I love the hair dude."  
All around the room came noise of approval. Davis walked over to his desk and sat down. A couple of minutes later Kari came in and just sat down next to T.K. Then the teacher started teaching again. Kari never looked in Davis' direction and was talking to T.K. the whole time. T.K. never mentioned it because he thought she saw it.  
  
*8*8* LUNCH ROOM *8*8*  
  
Davis walked to the table and sat down next to Yolie.  
"Wow, Davis, I love the hair! It makes you look so cute!" Yolie said with a grin.  
"Thanks, but you're probably the only one that thinks that."  
"I doubt it." Yolie replied with a big bite of sushi in her mouth.  
Cody sat down on the other side of Davis and said, "Hey Davis! You're hair looks cool."  
"Oh man," Davis sighed under his breath.  
Just then, T.K. and Kari sat down across them. Kari looked up and just stared at Davis' hair.  
"So, Kari, how bad does my hair look?"  
"Um- well- I can't believe you got it cut."  
"I assure you it was not by my will."  
"No, that's not what I mean. I like it a lot, Davis."  
"Really? Thanks Kari!" Davis said with joy showing on his face.  
  
*8*8* Kari's walking home with Yolie *8*8*  
  
"So, Kari what do you REALLY think of Davis' hair?"  
"Actually it makes him look really cute."  
"Did I just hear you say CUTE?"  
"Well- Yeah! I like him!"  
"Wow, wow, wow. Hang on a minute. He's mine!"  
"Nah ah!"  
"Uh huh!"  
"Hey, he's always liked me so get over your self!"  
"Fine. I guess you can have him. If-…"  
"If what?"  
"If I could have him when you break-up."  
"What makes you think we will break-up?"  
"I said IF!"  
"Ha ha!"  
They walked off laughing.  
  
*8*8* Next Day at School(School is cool!!!! LOL!!!) *8*8*  
  
  
It was lunchtime and Davis was on a bench in the corner of the playground. He had told Kari to meet him there. He was rubbing the back of his neck to release some of the tension he was feeling. It was then Kari walked up and sat down next to him.  
"Yes? You wanted to talk, Davis."  
"Yep. I was- um- just- um- wondering- would you go out with me?"  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"Yes, I really like you."  
"What about T.K.?"  
"He's like my brother. Plus I want to get a hold of the hottest boy at school!"  
Davis blushed and then said, "Thank you."  
"About what? You have no reason to thank me."  
She then leaned in and kissed him, making him blush more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chibi-Kari: How was that for short and detailed? Was that good or not? I dunno. I'm not the best writer. I think two of the best are kale and A-Chan, but that's just my opinion.  
(starts singing along with the radio)  
Izzy: (sweat drop)Thanks for reading this and please review with questions, comments, flames, ideas, ect… 


End file.
